


Evening Cuddle Time (LeoSaya One-Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bottom Kuwata Leon - implied, But it’s wholesome don’t worry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Danganronpa Ship, Dork Kuwata Leon, Dork Maizono Sayaka, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sayaleon, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon’s known for being an intimidating guy in public. With his girlfriend, however...it’s a different story.(AKA Leon is a softie for Sayaka and they do the snuggle.)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Evening Cuddle Time (LeoSaya One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome back to another episode of I physically cannot write anything other than Tooth-Rotting Fluff. :D
> 
> Enjoy this sugary sweet lazy garbage I guess.

### 

6:45 PM. That’s the time Leon returned home. 

Sayaka spent most of the evening on the bed, mindlessly scrolling through her phone. Leon, meanwhile, was hanging out with Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Chihiro. Sayaka briefly peered up from her screen when she heard the front door open, knowing that in just a few seconds, her boyfriend would enter the room. And that’s exactly what happened.

Leon peeked into the bedroom, and Sayaka flashed him a smile. “You’re back.” Leon scratched the back of his head. “Yeeeah, sorry for being so late this time. Oowada got absolutely wasted and we had to carry him back to his house.” Sayaka shifted her gaze back to her phone. “Ah. I see.” After a short pause, Leon stepped further into the room. “Wait.” Leon stopped. “Take a shower first.” The redhead’s face dropped . “Aww, whyyyy?!?”

“You were hanging around sweaty and drunk boys all day.” Sayaka replied. Then she let out a small laugh. “And I think you just deserve to have time for yourself.” While that did sound quite nice to Leon, there was actually something else he’d rather do. But there’s no way he could say no to his girlfriend. Leon groaned, shut the door, and left Sayaka by herself. The pop star shook her head and smiled. 

Now, there is something quite interesting about Leon...of course, that only Sayaka knows about. It regards his behavior around certain people. When he’s out in public, he puts on this act of being really tough, bad, and confident. But when he’s at home or around Sayaka, he drops that false persona and instead becomes an absolute love bug. A softie, if you will. Sayaka finds it super funny, adorable, but also sad at the same time. Leon only seems to be this way because he wants to retain this sort of reputation for himself...but honestly, Sayaka would just prefer it if he would stop pretending. 

Speaking of which, a half hour has passed and Leon returns to the bedroom, now looking and acting pretty different. His hair is still spiked up, but in a more relaxed and fluffy sort of way from the shower. He also has decided to put on that ridiculous XXL red hoodie. What a dork. Leon presents himself to her. “There. I did it. You happy?” Sayaka beams. “Uh-huh! Of course!” Leon pushes the door closed and stares at the blue-haired girl for a few moments before awkwardly stepping closer to the foot of the bed.

“Sooo...now that I’m done, can we maybe...?”  
Sayaka chuckled. Here we go.  
“Yes, we can.”  
Leon pumped his fist in the air.  
“Hell yeah!”  
The baseball star pounced onto the bed and rolled over to rest his cheek on her forearm. Sayaka, on instinct, wrapped her arm around his lower back. A little smile spread across Leon’s face.  
“Ahh, YES! I’ve been waiting for this all flippin’ day!”  
“Huh? Really? That’s sweet.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

For a while, Leon just watched Sayaka playing games on her phone, not even saying a word to each other. But soon, Sayaka realized that she should probably focus her attention on her boyfriend. So she shut off her phone, placed it on the nightstand, and moved in closer. Leon laid his right arm out across her stomach and hugged tightly. The rest of the evening was spent pressed affectionately against Leon and taking note of how the setting sun bathed the room in a warm orange light. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Until suddenly, Leon’s eyes shot open.  
“Shit. I forgot to turn the bathroom light off.”  
“Oh,” Sayaka began to crawl out of bed. “I can get it, if you want.”  
But her task was stopped by an even tighter squeeze from Leon.  
“Noooo, wait! Don’t go!” He whined in protest.  
Sayaka turned her head to look at him, the redhead lightly pulling on her shirt to coax her back into bed. Of course, she obliged without question.  
“I’ll turn it off...later.” Leon muttered.

It wasn’t long until both of them were starting to get tired. Sayaka moved the hand on Leon’s back upwards to his head and started rubbing his scalp. He sighed, showing his appreciation for the new gesture.  
“Hey, babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I could stay like this forever.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Mhm. Cuz I love you.”  
“I know that, and I love you even more!”  
”Hell no! I love you way more!”  
“Haha, let’s not start this.”

The sun had set completely not 2 minutes later. Leon let out a yawn that ended in a little squeak.  
“Hm. Getting sleepy?” Sayaka asked with smile.  
“...nooo.”  
Leon rubbed his half-open eyes.  
“...hey, if I do fall asleep...can you text the guys and tell ‘em that I can’t hang out tomorrow...?”  
Sayaka glanced at him and cocked her her to the side.  
“Why?”  
“...cuz I wanna stay home....with you.”  
The blue-haired girl laughed out loud.  
“That’s the only reason? Hehehe, you’re so cute, Leon.”

Upon being called that, Leon’s face exploded into red and he puffed his cheek out. “Noooo...! I’m not- mmmnnn...”  
He paused to hum sleepily and nuzzle into her neck, something which proved Sayaka’s point even further. “I’m not...cute...”  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yeah...I can kill you...’n kill your friends...everyoneee...”  
“You’ll kill them?”  
“Mhmmm...I’m suuuper duper evil...and scaryyyy......scaryyyyy...”

Leon continued to absent-mindedly ramble on until his words eventually morphed into incoherent mumbling, and finally, nothing but snores. Sayaka rubbed the top of his head a few more times before moving her hand back down to his back and pulling him closer. She planted a small kiss on his forehead before she too drifted off to sleep, still holding him close.

What an odd boyfriend she had.


End file.
